


Возвращение

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адира возвращается на «Вавилон 5»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114136) by [Ibenholt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt). 



> Переведено для Фандомной Битвы 2015  
> Бета: andelyta

Она не собиралась оставаться. Они это уже обсудили. Он даже сказал, что это было бы неправильно. У Адиры вся жизнь впереди, чтобы принять решение, и оба знали это. Но она молода, а он занят. Это будет всего лишь долгий визит, не более.

Она много думала о предложении, которое он сделал ей перед отъездом, но каждый раз приходила к мысли, что для них будет лучше подождать. Учитывая, как развивались их отношения, она была уверена, что, в конце концов, он сделал бы ей предложение. И она приняла бы его, не раздумывая.

Адира Моллари из Дома Моллари. Она отогнала эту мысль и допила напиток. Голова была тяжелой и горячей, было трудно сосредоточиться. Возможно, из-за шума, царившего в транспортнике. Даже место в первом классе не спасало от раздражающей обстановки. И она задумалась, волновало ли это его так же, как и ее? Беспокоился ли он из-за того, что женитьба на ней могла означать конец его карьеры? Он говорил ей, что уже оступался похожим образом в прошлом, и она знала, что еще одна оплошность могла все разрушить.

Да и что такое брак, как не способ накопления богатства и власти? Если бы у нее были деньги, он еще мог бы пойти на это, но, как бы банально и грустно это ни звучало, все, что она могла ему дать, это любовь. Но в таком случае статус любовницы подошел бы ей больше, чем положение жены.

Он открыл для нее счет еще до того, как она улетела. Она хотела отказаться от денег, но у нее совсем не было собственных. Он просил считать это подарком и помог ей найти место в жизни.

Она стала инструктором в школе танцев разных миров, куда приходили заниматься мужчины и женщины с достаточным количеством денег и свободного времени. Там у нее появились друзья, которым не было особого дела до ее прошлого. Всего за несколько месяцев она сумела начать новую жизнь.

Обставив свою маленькую квартиру по своему вкусу, она собрала оставшиеся деньги, прибавив к ним те, что удалось заработать, и заплатила хирургам за удаление чипа под кожей. Проклятая перчатка Тракиса, которую он столько раз применял против нее, уже давно была уничтожена, и чип больше не имел значения. Но она стала ходить более гордо и чувствовала себя по-настоящему свободной, когда прикасалась к маленькой отметине, которая, как уверяли врачи, должна была исчезнуть в течение недели.

Через несколько месяцев она начала писать письма. С каждым его ответом она получала звездные кружева, сменявшие полученные раньше и уже начинавшие увядать. Потом она приобрела аппарат связи, и ей было приятно видеть его лицо, только немножко грустно от того, что он становился все мрачнее и строже. Он мало рассказывал о своей жизни. Всякий раз, когда она спрашивала его, он говорил об этом отвратительном Г'Каре и ненавистных политиках, и что скучает по Виру. А потом мягко смеялся и просил ее рассказать больше о себе и о том, как она проводит свои дни.

Счастливый и веселый мужчина, в которого она влюбилась, стал молчаливым и суровым. Ей хотелось прикоснуться к его лицу и увидеть, как оно светлеет, или услышать его ворчание ночью, когда она не могла заснуть и прижималась к нему.

Теперь все встанет на свои места. У нее есть время. У нее есть деньги. И она была уверена, что нужна Лондо, как никогда раньше. Он не смог скрыть радость, когда она спросила, не найдется ли у него время для ее визита.

Они с Лондо проведут вместе маленькую вечность. И они будут счастливы и беззаботны! Им еще многое предстоит. Но сначала надо отдохнуть. Так странно. Она видимо переволновалась, вот и упала обратно в кресло. 

Тошнота уже прошла, осталась только слабость в ногах.

Теперь она просто чувствовала себя ужасно, ужасно уставшей…


End file.
